fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronus The World Eater
|name= Kronus |kanji= クロノス |romanji = Kuronosu |race= Dragon-Etherious Hybrid |birthday= December 5th |age= Age Type *'Unknown' (Real Age) *655 (Unconfirmed Guessed Age) |gender= Male |height= 21 feet long |weight= 4 tons |eyes= Glowing Orange |hair= N/A |affiliation= Himself |previous affiliation= Pro Dragon Alliance |occupation= Dragon |previous occupation= N/A |team= None |partner= N/A |base of operations= The Mountains of Regno Rosa |status= Active |relatives= Takashi Suzugamori (Foster Son) |alias= Nicknames *'The Fire Dragon of Destruction' (破壊の火龍, Hakai no Hiryū) *'The Dread Wings' (翼を恐れる, Tsubasa o Osoreru) *'The World Eater' (世界の食べ物, Sekai no tabemono) *'The Ruler of Purgatory Flames' *'Death Incarnate' (死の化身, Shi no Keshin) |magic= Magical Skills *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *'Light of Destruction' (破滅の光 Hametsu no Hikari) *'Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) |birthdate = Unknown |blood type = A |previous partner = Takashi Suzugamori (Foster Son) |marital status = Single |weapons = N/A |previous team = N/A }} Kronus (クロノス, Kuronosu) is a Kaiju-sized dragon that lives in the Empire of Mana in the upper area of Earth-Land. He exists as a cataclysmically dominant predator in the world of Earthland, he travels throughout the skies sweeping through nations and even small countries to feed his thirst for violence. His soul warped from years of endless fighting believing in himself as the predator among sheep compared to those that have a much more accurate claim to the throne of the true Dragon King. He was the foster father of Takashi Suzugamori. His most famous nickname was "The World Eater" (世界イーター, Sekai ītā), a title earned for its sheer size compared any regular dragons and often his shadow heralds the end of days for those that get in his path. It grows stronger from feeding on the others harvesting there power to fuel his endless hellfire. Body and Personality Appearance The true scale of this gigantic sized dragon that has a weight of 29,480 metric tons with approximate 318 meters in height, or 1043.31 feet tall from tail to nose. His gigantic body is a massive monstrosity much larger compared to a normal dragon as it as large as a small mountain in terms of the scoop of his size and scoop of power. This dragon has scales that are like a black, crag-covered mountain of sharply jagged scales and harden hide. The head has a spade-like terror spiked with cruel burning orange and red eyes that shine with a rather frightening malevolence to them. His body is rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath his scorched scales when his unmistakable fury is unleashed. His Human Form though is a different matter. He is a medium height and lightly muscular young man with long, spiky red hair, which is usually kept flowing in the wind. It noticed that he also has bright yellow eyes and red colored eyebrows. He wears a long black jacket and matching pants with some fur along coming along the right side of the jacket. Personality Early stages of his life did enjoy humans at times, though he was now completely evil and only cares about being the strongest being alive. He naturally hates and wishes to kill them all that get in his path of destruction. He has also utterly insane, as he has shown to have devoured other dragon's flesh of tough battle him. Despite his insanity, Kronus does display a degree of cunning mind events showing signs of kindness in his black heart. Although he rather dislikes humans, he is apparently willing to tolerate them, this includes Takashi Suzugamori since at an early age, he respected him for following him and could sense his primal warrior spirit which he can relate to on some level. However after eight years of training, through this he began to have a bonding with Takashi, he doesn't mind being around humans in fact he rather enjoyed them so much so, that he made a human body form of his himself to live between them through this is only used during periods, that he prefers to be alone humans instead of killing them. Though he still has a rash almost cruel personality, however despite his tough exterior, he is as emotionally vulnerable as any other person while a somewhat of a comedic side. He was noticeably upset about getting the news Igneel died. Overall during his time in Regno Rosa his personality lightens up however he still retains a quite cold and apathetic, he still is completely and genuinely nice towards young children since they remind him of what younger Takashi Suzugamori use to be before, his personality changed from when he was a kind of boy. He doesn't want to admit it to anyone but before he met Takashi he was quite lonely and a hateful beast, however, that human he thought would be a solid servant or at the very least someone to speak to during his days till he gets back in the mood for destruction again. To this degree even if he is a monster his mind does soften to nowadays he no longer hate instead choices to accept them as long as they don't intend to stop his feeding when hungry. Kronus when normally in dragon form when pushing through with pain will revert to his old personality for a period of time. When in combat the depths of his insanity returns in full force willingly attack and even kill anything in its path to gain victory at all costs including his own son or allies in the path of the fire. This makes him quite a danger when he loses his sanity simply since he can either attack an enemy berserker rage style use the "Light of Destruction" to wipe completely out an entire kingdom in a rain of light and destruction. History Backstory Born long ago before the age of man and the wars that ravage the lands when dragons freely roamed the Earth-land and the humans were little more than food to the Dragons who flew the skies, freely and without bands dominating the lands and seas. During this age, Kronus grew up knowing peace through this age and over time as he grew larger his fathers long ago had him learn how to hunt, how to fly and how to destroy like a dragon. During this age it was paradise, until... some dragon starts to begin to questioned the reign of the Dragons and wanted to instead of hunt merely Dragons and the humans to coexist in the world, such a thing was unheard of simply since the dragons ruled unchallenged for years in peace long before Kronus's time. This all changed when a war brewed between the Dragons who supported Dragon & human coexistence and those who were against the ideology, during this Kronus saw his beloved paradises like turning into a burning hell as brothers fought brothers, dragons facing dragons all for the simple fact of ideas on coexisting or not. The war spread chaos through the lands ravishing the ground around the area and the Dragons were at stalemate simply on their own. However, this war would take a drastic turn as the human-supporting broken b long-standing law and shared their knowledge of magic to the humans instead. This war spread with the humans augmented with the fearsome "Dragon Slayer Magic", turned the tides of this war along the dragons fighting was young black fire dragon named "Kronus" and his father "Perses" during the war his father was destroyed by another dragon who Purses also killed in a crossfire. Purses following his death left Kronus's world shattered and broken, focusing him to grow into a harsher and cruel dragon, as such he devoured his father & the attacker's body devouring their flesh. After that moment Kronus began to feel his rage building as the first time ever his hatred-fueled his body to the point crack begins to form along his scales as volcanic reactions to heat from his magic reacted violently as he only wants a world where the dragon reign returns Savage by this battle his mind went crazed by the events he brutally killed multiple dragons himself and devoured flesh believing that only the strong shall rule the land. During this battle, Kronus attacked other dragons not only those in support the coexisting and those facings it devours their flesh, however, a single dragon slayer managed to defeat Kronus before he fled to save his own life. After fleeing into the higher mountains, he then begins to rest for a long period of time to recover his wounds & reflect on the violence and destruction. Years passed after the war, in what was a hibernation in the mountains after hearing screams echoing from the distance it awakens him from his sleep. Exampling this new world, humans have spread out and outlasted the dragons. They began to build new kingdoms and cities, this had enraged Kronus however, also left a bitter sadness in his heart at the same time as he explored the skies. As he returns to his cave, he heard from the distance a person following him, curious on this as he is waiting for this person he devoured on a cow whom, he snatched from a local farm. The person following him was a Young boy, though at first thinking about destroying the boy or simply eating him, his mind quickly changed as he simply out of loneliness and sorrow had mentally made up to help the boy instead. After speaking with the boy, the choice to raise the boy himself and train him in the ways of a dragon. As a token of his will he even given him the knowledge and power of the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic imparting his books, he has written for Takashi to learn the arts himself before he took a flight to leave the area and Takashi behind before taking to the heavens to be free to roam the sky again. Conditions & Contradictions Kronus made an appearance during the opening part of the story having both Naazariya and her ally Sub-Zero both members of Tartarus. The battle was on high on top of the mountains as the two team up to face the Fire Dragon King and then were divided. Sub-Zero believing this was no more than simply a test, had engaged the beast in single combat with him giving his might to slow down and freeze the dragon but proving the little effect. After a blast in the eye by a shotgun made out of ice, in the eye, it enraged Kronus to no ends that human would damage his eyes and his mindset was turned into utter hatred as he then used the Light of Destruction to destroy the mountains with Sub-Zero fleeing for his life during the contest. This blast complete damaged the mountain and destroyed it to the point it began to fall apart while Naazriya already left leaving her ally behind to fight the great beast. Later Kronus left the area believing that he killed his foes in a single move, in victory as he flies away to find a new mountain to rest inside of during the upcoming months. Extended History He made an appearance towards the end of the conflict between Takashi Suzugamori & Twilight Phoenix Guild. Flying through the city attacking those underneath he was soon ambushed by the father of the Markus Hotaru the phoenix lord Bolterus. They engaged in a heated exchange leveling a large portion of the town as the fight ended when the World Eater conflicted by the Lord and his legion of 100 regular storm phoenixes, that he brought into the fray in order to force a draw between the two mighty beasts, forcing the large titanic-sized dragon to flee swearing vengeance. His journey back also leads him to hear of a conflict between the Demon Tao Kung facing both Aaron J. Fox and Kyoya Tokita at the same time. His black wings of fire as they fly upon the very sky itself. His anger and lust for conflict after his earlier defeat at the hands of the Phoenix lord drive him to attack the duo. They fought extremely well, however feeling frustrated upon his earlier defeat there was no mercy for him. Aaron fought well but felt to the raw savage fury of his flaming winds of the World Eater. Feeling relieved about himself Kronus destroying another weakling he then chosen to pets the silly human Kyoya like a little dog before taking flight once more to head back to his cave to rest after killing another Dragon Slayer. Shattered Moon RP's and Appearances *'Kronus' makes an appearance during Fire and Storm: The Guardian vs the Tyrant when his son Takashi Suzugamori takes on Markus Hotaru & his guild. *He appeared towards the end of The Clash Of Fists and Flames where he killed the Dragon Slayer Aaron J. Fox during the end of the fight between him, Tao Kung and Kyoya Tokita. Magic & Abilities Magical Powers The Light of Destruction (破滅の光 Hametsu no Hikari) It is a forbidden spell used by the World Eater to exterminate entire cities in a single attack or lay waste to entire regions when expanded. The spell takes most of the magical energy from Kronus's body generating into a halo of positive and negative magical energy either launched over a chosen area in the sky or it can be formed around his body to stop himself from being attacked. When the disk glows to dangerous levels it then extends large pillars of light impaling the ground shortly before exploding into a massive explosive smoke cloud on impact large enough to level entire city blocks in a matter of seconds vaporizing targets in a flash of light. However at great cost since it weakens Kronus greatly after using it has the benefit of bombarding the nearby location that this spell begins in with multiple numinous times into extermination the entire area around the halo. ' ' Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Kronus's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire, since he taught this Magic to Takashi Suzugamori when he was younger. He uses his only uses Magic for some melee purposes instead of range attacks. He shown to uses his power more natural fire blasts that come out of his mouth, to spread a stream of flames to burn his victims alive or spit out balls of fire. Oddly unlike Igneel Kronus uses a focus of rage and fire to his body with flames like the Dragon Atlas Flame, which alters his looks with lava and fire based on eternal rage. *'Fire Dragon's Great Roar' (Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の巨咆哮 Karyū no Subarashī Hōkō) Enhancing his breath with magic, he can generate a large ball of fire from his mouth When the flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion with enough power to destroy a large farming city in a single blast. *'Fire Dragon's Hurricane Dragon Flame' (火竜のハリケーンドラゴン炎, Faiadoragon no harikēn doragon fureimu) Like Takashi, he can use this spell but on a much greater scale as he releases a giant fireball into the sky. Then a release seal changes the massive fireball into dragon head-shaped fireballs to rain down towards the ground below. The Kronus has shown is able to use his hands to skillfully manipulates the balls of flames to move around as much as he wishes then crash hitting their targets exploding on impact. *'Fire Dragon's Great Storm' (火竜の偉大な嵐, Hiryū no idaina arashi) Like Twister he generates wind through his wings through he also forms flames along the wings to be unleashed through the clap of his wings. The result is a rain of multiple balls of flames to rain down and devastate a large radius of enemies at once. *'Fire Dragon's Twister' (火竜の回転球, Karyū no kotoba) Kronus generates a mix of the wind generated by his wings and his magic as generating a massive hurricane using itself as he flaps his wings to generate the massive tornado. He can either launch it using a Fire Dragon Roar to turn it into a ranged attack or lunge into the tornado itself having the flames of his body generates it into a much larger inferno to devastate the field around him to burn his victims alive. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume) Kronus can engulf his claws or tail itself in flames and then punches or sweep at his opponent, causing, aside from sheer blunt damage, damage from the flame-based damage as well. *'Fire Dragon's Salamandra' (火竜の椒魚, Karyū no Saramandora) Like Takashi, Kronus uses a lot of stored flames within his body and releases it into a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards a target at great speed towards nearby targets at once. When the flames it burst of large flames resulting and very deep wounds and burns around the target's body also when impacting the ground it explodes leaving a deep hole in the floor. *'Fire Dragon King's Grand Roar' (火竜の神のグランド咆哮, Hiryū no kami no gurando hōkō) This is the much more advanced version of the Fire Dragon's Roar during this form, it is greatly enhanced with a much more wider range blast with a higher output of flames then normal. It also generates a spiral of flames that goes along the original fire blast itself to maximize the explosive impact of the blast. *'Fire Dragon King's Maelstrom Destruction' (火竜神のマエルストーム破壊, Hi ryūjin no maerusutōmu hakai) This is the most powerful attack other than the "Light of Destruction". This attack generates all the flames and lava at once into a single stream turning his entire body into a crimson aura around him. Before releasing the flames all at once into a massive storm of flames bursting out all around him to devastate and unleashing a storm of flames that blankets the entire area in fire and smoke. *'Fire Dragon King's Rain of Annihilation ' (消滅の火ドラゴンキング雨, Shōmetsu no hi dragonking ame) When enraged he can launch a giant size piece of stone into the air before blasting a Fire Dragon's Roar into the volcanic rock itself once airborne. When it's superheated it to having the rock then scatters into multiple flaming spheres orbs to crash into the ground exploding like meteors into the ground itself to way waste to the entire area. Transformation '''(変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a Caster Magic that lets Kronus change between dragon form and human form at will using this spell to make it quite easy yet effective. In his human form, he retains his natural powers and everything aside from his volcanic body unless he lets out his anger in this form turning into a hybrid of both forms. Natural Abilities '''Fire Dragon Breath: Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Kronus has shown the ability to use his element as an attack coming from his mouth. In his case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to make a massive explosion of fire burn a whole city block on fire. Lava Dragon Breath: After devouring so many other dragons in his lifetime his body was able to naturally evolved the ability to an evolved state of dragon breath gland in his belly. His mouth can generate the option to release a spray of liquid hot magma out of his mouth in a large flood of heat to melt victims to ash and cinder. Organic Ethernano Reactor: Kronus's body works like an "Oversized Eitherous Core" as stated by Masahiro Ketsueki during the battle of Regno Rosa. After years of evolving Itself, it can constantly produce and radiating a near-limitless supply of Raw Ethernano energy stored at his core inside his body. It's powerful enough to exist in areas that normally disable Eitherous power such as areas affected by the Face weapon. The power expands through his body generate the currents of lava and harden rock chest protecting his heart. The ripples of his power are strong enough to felt from almost countries away. Even being within the vicinity of his body, it can instill despair in those who can sense it. Unless his soul is removed, his magical energy is drained out of him or his heart is directly destroyed for all intents and purposes the Kronus cannot permanently die by normal means and simply regenerate after a prolong period of time. Primal Evolution - Kronus's Final ability came after devour his former allies and large amounts of lesser lifeforms. This ability to take living Eitherous from his foes, consuming their entire body and through it, their natural power stored in his body. His body is in a constant state of evolution incorporating beneficial to enhance Kronus in terms of sheer power. This evolution is responsible for his body being the size of a large mountain and his reactor-like power. After a prolonged period of eating similar victims, he mimics some of there the traits including the tendrils and the power to use volcanic breath as well. After devouring a Demon, he has also gained a small resistance to nullify Ethernano through his mixture of blood in his veins. Masahiro called this trait, his greatest advantage in battle and the greatest threat to the world, if left unchecked. He claims if he devours greater lifeforms making Kronus stronger by eating large Archdemons or even Phoneix Lords, it is expected his power would eclipse that of any other pure-blood dragon before him. Volcanic Body - Following his awaken power his body being covered by rocks and flames, any person who so much as touches his flaming hot spots of his body will be severely burned except for those who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic or resistant to fire-based attacks. Due to his flaming body, obviously, his resistance to heat-based attacks is a powerful tool in combat. Though he is weak to water-based attacks in combat, his body is able to withstand non-heat based attacks he feels them equally without much problem likes any other dragon. When Kronos gets angrier his body starts to generate more cracks and lava areas along his body cracks outwards to generate streams of volcanic lava and fire when under extreme rage. However this also has the opposite effect when calmed, he showed to have the lava die down to merely around his torso area and body slowly reverts to his normal scales let him touch things in dragon form without burning them. He can even use this to an advantage as he lets out a stream of lava pour out of his body when angry which he can use to burn various villages down while he fights off people leaving nothing but ash and volcanic rock behind. All fire and lava-based attacks do not affect Kronus, instead, will replenish his power instead due to him being a nature of the fire element and his entire body covered in lava. His body is powerful in some areas of his scales when they split apart releases a volcanic tentacle-like tendril blade of lava to extend his reach and power during combat to strike multiple targets at the same time. When flying in the air, he makes a trail of flames behind him from his body and can generate a rain of fire and balls of lava burning down entire forests with his mere presence alone. Flight - Obviously being a Dragon, Kronus possesses a pair of wings that flapping them helps him gain speed and thus it grants him the ability to fly through the air using his wings. When he flies over a city, if his body is on fire he can spin around to be able to generate a devastating tornado of fire that can burn everyone near the attack. *'Gigantic Strength' - He shown with a single sweep of his tail, he was able to destroy completely an entire building with the force of his tail alone. He also manages to overpower the Magical Beast Wabajara even tearing its right arm off with its claws, a feat that shocked Masahiro Ketsueki. The large beast itself takes advantage of its superior size to destroy large buildings and wipe out legions of victims that follow his wake. *'Tremendous Durability' - Befitting his large stature Kronus has repeatedly shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with four different Dragon with minor cuts and bruises. As well as Takashi claims that his scales are extremely hard to break without breaking his wrist or being burned himself aside from fire resistance. Kronus during his blood-lust rage ignored the pain as he devastated the previous incarnation of Regno Rosa using coming out with minor in wounds. Berserker and Mental Status - Due to Kronus mental status, when hungry for violence and blood Kronus spiral into an uncontrollable rage. This mindset enters him into a berserk like a mindset completely set on destroy any living being nearby. When this rage is unleashed Kronus can ignore pain and push his body to the limit to attack and destroy his enemy, however, this also makes him dangerous to allies since he will attack friend and foe alike. This is only triggered due to large amounts of pain and rage in his body releasing at once reverting him into a savage killing machine that only seeks to purge the planet of life itself until he calms down. Due to this mindset, it shows that Kronus is Immunity any form of manipulation or mental based attacks simply due to how insane and twisted he truly is when in battle. Trivia *The title "World Eater" is a reference to the chaos Space marine chapter of War-hammer 40k a faction of crazy berserks that favor melee combat and spilling any form of blood and guts in the name of Chaos God Khorne. *Kronus's name comes from the Greek Titan Cronus the Titan Father of Gods & God of Time and space but with a "K" to make him seem more like a monster and more frightening. * Kronus came to the idea of a powerful fire dragon, that is powerful and only seeks victory at all costs, while also being the "Anti-Igneel" on his stance of disliking humans despite training his foster son Takashi only simply due to the fact, he earned his respect plus.. for a long period of time... he got lonely and wanted someone to talk to so that's simply why he has taken in Takashi. Otherwise, he would have been lunch since he clearly hates humans. * Kronus's Appearance is sorta based off Death Wing from World of Warcraft, however, I made a tribute to that name by referencing that as a nickname "Dread Wings". * His calmer look is based on the "Nordic God of Destruction" Alduin 'from ''Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Also trivia fact: Aludin is based off "'''Níðhöggur" (pronounced Neeth-Hökk-uhr) in Norse Mythology. He was a dragon in Niflheim near Hel, he did almost nothing but feasting on the dead, biting the roots of the tree Yggdrasil and killing for his own amusement. Níðhöggur was a symbol of death and destruction, much like his Skyrim counterpart he burns and destroys entire cities as he wishes as well as rising dead dragons. *During battles with this dragon, The Mad Dance is the boss theme when battling it. *Warning! He is made to be a Boss Enemy OC to take on multiple guilds at once. *'The Light of Destruction' spell was inspired by claymore's pillars of infecting stuff and the evil light bad guy from Yugioh GX. Category:Original Characters Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King Category:Evil Category:Neutral Evil